Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $8.48 each and baskets of coconuts for $7.18 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of coconuts because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the coconuts. Price of bananas + price of coconuts = total price. ${8}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $15.66.